The present invention relates to a process for forming alkyl carbonates. In particular, the present invention relates to the preparation of alkyl carbonates by the equilibration exchange of alkyl moieties between an alkyl carbonate and an alkyl halide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,201 the preparation of dimethyl carbonate by methanolysis of alkylene carbonates is disclosed. Accordingly, a substantial excess of methanol was reacted with an alkylene carbonate in the presence of a basic catalyst.
It is known that alkyl halides may be converted to alkyl carbonates by reaction with certain inorganic salts. Disadvantageously, however, the known process also produces stoichiometric amounts of halide salt by-products. The processes are typically conducted in polar aprotic solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide.